A Different Alternate Universe
by DarkSparrowAtDusk
Summary: What would happen if Ginny were put into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor? The outcome of the entire year might change. Maybe Harry isn't the Saviour anymore. Rating subject to change. not HBP compliant
1. First Day Surprises

Part 1: A Difficult Year for Ginny Weasley

Chapter 1: First Day Surprises

She didn't get it. Everything had been going so well and now? Now she was a Slytherin.

Ginny Weasley, youngest child and only daughter of the Weasley clan was in shock at how her first evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had turned out. The only upside to the distressing news was that her brother didn't seem to be present to yell at her as she knew he'd be likely to do the moment he found out.

_How can this be happening to me?_ The eleven year old thought as she made her way to the eerily silent table that was so obviously Slytherin, not only by the banners of silver and green hanging above it, but also by the blank faces staring at her. It wasn't those though that made her stomach twist; it was the look of utter loathing coming from one boy in particular. Ginny decided the one person that it could be was the heir to one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain…if not the whole of Europe. It could be none other than Draco Malfoy.

When Ginny reached the long table, she decided that the empty chairs at the end would be her best option. This way she could avoid her housemates, all of whom seemed to be paying her more attention then the sorting ceremony taking place at the front of the hall.

_What? Have they never seen a red head before? _She thought to herself as she settled her gaze on her little hands. _I doubt that's a possibility, with Fred and George hanging around, and the fact that there are seven of us._

As soon as Ginny had taken her seat, the Headmaster rose to give his beginning of term speech. The youngest Weasley listened intently trying to pretend that no one in her new house was glaring daggers into her very red head. When Dumbledore had finished his speech, an abundance of food appeared before the students. All Ginny could do was look at it, she didn't feel up to eating with so many eyes on her so she just reached for a roll.

"What do you think you're doing?" Looking up, Ginny encountered the source of the whiny voice that had just interrupted her first bite of the soft bread in her hand. "I don't remember anyone giving _you_ permission to eat that. Why don't you go back to your stupid Gryffindor where you belong, or better yet, the ugly little shack you call a house." This was greeted by laughter from the surrounding Slytherins.

Mumbling a small apology under her breath, Ginny got up and started walking to the doors of the Great Hall. Maybe she could find a dark corner to hide in until it was time for the prefects to lead their houses to their common rooms. When she reached the corridor outside she looked around for somewhere to sit and wait out the feast which, everyone seemed to be enjoying immensely. All except for her.

Sitting down, Ginny prepared herself for a long wait, and leaned her head against the wall and gazed at the staircases that seemed to be moving of their own accord in whatever direction seemed to suit them. Ginny thought of her house and the small bedroom she had at home. She thought of the second hand robes she wore and the worn out books she had waiting for her in her room. And finally she thought about her parents, and how disappointed in her they were going to be, because, as far back as anyone could remember, Weasleys were always in Gryffindor.

_Well not me_, thought Ginny, _I'm the odd one out, like always, the only girl, and the only snake._ Sitting there alone she wasn't looking forward to the years to come. She didn't know what to expect from her house mates. At least with Gryffindor she knew what they were about, hadn't she grown up being told just what to be, and who to look up to? Now she wasn't sure about anything, no one had ever told her anything good about Slytherins. Her brother Ron's worst enemy already seemed to have her marked as rubbish, and his least favourite teacher now held her future at Hogwarts in the palm of his hand, as he was her Head of House.

A sound coming from the doors caught Ginny's attention, and she automatically drew herself further into the shadows. Looking for who it was she realized that it was her twin brothers exiting, and seemingly looking for something. As one they noticed her, and began walking in her direction.

"Aw, we knew you wouldn't go far," that was George.

"How is our little Gin-bug handling the snake pit?" Fred.

Throwing herself at her brothers Ginny buried her face in Fred's robes and refused to answer their questions as to what was wrong. Feeling her chin being lifted gently, Ginny closed her eyes, so they couldn't see the fear there.

"Come on-" Started Fred

"-we've got something we want to show you." Finished George and each grabbed a hand and lead her down a dark corridor.

They walked for about five minutes until they came to a large painting. It depicted a bowl of fruit, but the pear stood out oddly to Ginny. Reaching out, George tickled said pear, and to her surprise the painting swung open to reveal what looked like a large kitchen.

"These-" said George.

"-are the kitchens." Fred said as they clamored into the waiting warmth. "We noticed that you didn't have much to eat this evening-"

"-not much at all if you ask me-"George cut in.

"So we decided that now would be an opportune moment to impart to you our great knowledge."

"Uh…thanks guy-" was all Ginny could get out before a resounding pop echoed in front of them. Standing there, in little more then a tea towel was what looked to be some sort of elf.

"What can Nippy do for young masters Weezly and their little friend?" This came out as something akin to a squeak, and the creature's ears flopped around as -she?-bowed low.

"This is our sister Nippy, and we'd like you to get her something to eat, if that's alright," said George.

"Oh yes, Nippy can do that, what would young miss like to eat?" Nippy asked.

"Uh…something small please, maybe that I could sneak into my dorm and eat later." A timid Ginny said, her hand never leaving Fred's.

"Yes miss, right away miss." And with a crack the little creature disappeared.

"What was that?" Ginny wondered.

"That, my dear, was a house elf."

"I see."

"Well, we must be leaving you, chaos to wreak and so on. And Gin, we love you, we'll always be around if you need us." That said the twins spun around and left through the portrait.

Seeing a table in a corner, Ginny took a seat and waited for what her brothers had called a house elf, to return with her food. She didn't have to wait long, and before she knew it, she had a small bundle of fresh bread, fruit, and cheese wrapped up and stuffed in her pocket. With this done, she had nothing else to do but return to the entrance hall and prepare to be led to her common room.

She just made it too. Just as she reached the huge doors, they opened to reveal a large swarm of students making their way out. She noticed a tall boy calling for first year Slytherins to follow him, and made for him. Half way there she felt her feet go out from under her, and landed roughly on the ground. A group of older girls stood a little way off. In the middle was the same girl that had yelled at her earlier. She was shorter then the rest, with dull brown hair, and a nose that reminded Ginny of some sort of Muggle house pet.

Pulling herself off the ground, she tried to ignore them, and rushed to find where the prefect went. She had just spotted him and was making her way in his direction when someone called out, "Weasels don't belong in the snake pit, you'll be swallowed whole…BETTER WATCH OUT!" This was again followed by laughter. Moving quickly Ginny caught up to the other first years.

_These are going to be seven miserable years,_ Ginny told herself, and made her way to her first night in the snake pit.

"My father will be hearing about this, he won't allow a mudblood lover, let alone a _Weasley_ to stay in Slytherin. Imagine one such as that red headed peasant in _my_ house!" A disgruntled Draco Malfoy was sitting on the large leather couch in the common room, waiting for the first years to arrive. It seemed that he wasn't exactly fond of the sorting hat's decision to place little Ginevra Weasley in Slytherin. "I don't understand, I thought those twits were all noble goody Gryffs, there must be some mistake. I'm sure it will all be taken care of though, you know, my father does have connections with the Ministry. We'll be rid of her by morning."

The door to the common room opened, and a prefect entered leading a group of eight students, all looking a little scared, but acceptable. That is except the small girl in the back of the procession, with her long red hair hanging in front of her face, seeming to be making herself as little as possible, to avoid being seen.

The seventh year prefect, Terence Higgs, was explaining, rather bored-like, to the first years where their dorms were and the rules of the house. "Girls, down the left corridor, and boys to the right. Any questions? No? Good, off with you then."

When the first years were making their way in their gender based directions, Draco rose from his seat, and stepped into a startled Ginny Weasley's path. "My my, we meet again Weasley. What will poor Potty do without his girlfriend to protect him, hmm? It appears you've lost your way. Doesn't it boy's?" Draco's two goons nodded and laughed rather stupidly from just behind him. "You see Weasley, this is Slytherin, and we in Slytherin, don't like Mudblood lover's hanging around and getting under our feet. Is that understood?" At this, Draco received a quick nod, the girl never raising her head. "Go on then, before your stench gets on my robes." Ginny took the opportunity quickly left the room for her dorm.

"Well then, now that that's taken care of, where were we?" Taking his seat once again, Draco reclined, and seemed to all the world, as if he owned the place.

He was only half listening to Crabbe and Goyle as they talked unintelligibly about whatever they were going on about, food most likely. His mind was on the little red head just down the hall.

_I wonder what made her different from her idiots for brothers_. With this thought in mind, Draco decided he'd have to keep his eyes on the littlest of Weasley's to find out, just what that difference was.


	2. A New Friend

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I wonder if anyone will want to read my stuff now, I'm sure that's not likely, but I do apologize to anyone that cares. Here's chapter 2 to those that reviewed and those that didn't, but read it anyway, thank you!-Sparrow

Chapter 2: A New Friend

That night, after the three other girls sharing her dorm quieted down, Ginny pulled out her diary. She hadn't written in it yet, she had waited until she had begun school, a new tradition.

Today had been, in a word, completely and utterly horrible. Ok, not one word, but still, that's what it was for Ginny. She'd spent the day alone on the train, in a compartment containing two snogging couples and an oddly smelling boy who spent his time reading, what Ginny thought to be, some very questionable material. She was nearly drowned on the boat ride to the castle, then-of course- there was the sorting.

She still couldn't understand what had possessed the hat to put her here.

Deciding that she couldn't do anything about that now, she pulled out her one new quill, and opened the diary to the first clean page.

_Dear Diary, my name is Ginny…_

She lifted he quill to think about what to say next. When she looked down at the page though, a new line had already appeared, but it was in place of the one she had written down. She blinked, trying to see if this was yet another figment of over active imagination.

_**Hello Ginny, my name's Tom…**_

Not understanding where the mysterious source of the writing was, and this being the first truly friendly thing she'd heard all day (aside from her brother's of course) she didn't think twice about talking to this Tom.

_Hello Tom. So you're my diary. I never expected to actually have a conversation with my diary._

_**Well, I never was one for predictability, so, tell me about yourself. How old are you? Do you go to Hogwarts?**_

_I'm eleven, and yes, I go to Hogwarts, I'm in Slytherin._

_**Slytherin eh? Many great wizards come from that house, no doubt some day you'll be one of them.**_

_Oh I don't think so, I'm not supposed to be in Slytherin, I'm supposed to be in Gryffindor. That's where all my family is, and was for that matter. I'm just the misfit._

_**Ah, but isn't it good to break with the ordinary Ginny? Haven't you ever wished to be something more then you're family? This is your chance**_

_I guess you're right…It doesn't change the fact that everyone in my house hates me though. They don't like my last name, especially Malfoy, he hated us before, but ever since my brother Ron became friends with Harry…_

_**I'm sure you can change their minds. But tell me, who is this Harry?**_

_OH! Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He's known all around the wizarding world for somehow defeating You Know Who. I'm sorry Tom, I'm tired, I think I'll go to sleep, classes start tomorrow._

_**Don't worry Ginny, I understand, sleep well, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, and maybe you can tell me more about this…Harry Potter…Goodnight.**_

_Goodnight Tom._

Ginny closed the diary with a sigh, and tucked it under her pillow for safe keeping. Scooting under her covers she closed her eyes, tired from the trying day. She wasn't looking forward to her first classes like she had been that morning, but since she had Tom, she didn't feel nearly as bad about them as she had that evening at dinner.

The last thought she had before her mind drifted to sleep was, _I'm glad I'm not alone…Tom is such a nice friend…_

The day of Ginny's first classes dawned in a lively splash of colour which seemed to only mock the way Ginny was feeling.

The night's sleep hadn't changed her housemates' opinion of her it would seem, and it took her twenty minutes to find her way out of the dungeons and then another ten to reach the Great Hall.

She sat in the spot from the evening before, sliding into it as quickly as possible. Reaching for food before anyone would notice her, she dug in. Her first bite was welcomed with the sound of the owl post flying in. She was embarrassed when her family's old owl Errol just barely missed dive-bombing her porridge, and dropped a small roll of parchment in front of her, taking off once more in Ron's direction. She had barely picked it up to read it when she heard her mother's voice yelling from the Gryffindor table. Intrigued, she looked up and watched as a bright red letter yelled at her brother.

"…stealing the car, I wouldn't have been surprised if they expelled you. You wait till I get a hold of you! I don't suppose you stopped to think what your father and I when we saw it had gone...letter from Dumbledore last night. I thought you father would die of shame! We didn't bring you up to behave like this! You and Harry could have DIED…Absolutely disgusted! You're father's facing an inquiry at work! IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!!"

Ginny snorted. It was always funny when someone else was being yelled at by Molly Weasley. Her infamous temper terrified any that had ever been on the receiving end of one of her tirades. Ginny tried to stifle the giggles that were wracking her body, and had to duck her head to avoid making her actions obvious. She didn't notice the interested stare she was getting from the middle of the table, where surprised grey eyes watched her reaction very closely.

Ginny rose, pocketing the letter she could only assume was from her parents, and left the great hall. She had about ten minutes to find the transfiguration classroom for her first class, and she had no clue where she was going.

After nine minutes of trying to follow classmates, she finally found the room, and a seat. That was a trial in itself, and so she eventually settled in one at the very front of the class, where no one seemed to want to sit, and had the entire bench row to herself.

"Good morning class, I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be teaching you Transfiguration during you stay here at Hogwarts." The woman was exactly as Ron described her. Tall, skinny, and with hair more gray then brown, she was a severe looking woman, and as severe in voice. "We will begin by calling the roll."

Ginny sat in silence as her professor called the names of her classmates, and dreaded the time that it would be her turn. Alas, as unwanted things are wont to do, her name was eventually called.

"Ginevra Weasley," Ginny raised her arm, and waited to be acknowledged. When she heard McGonagall's prim, "Ah," she looked up to see her professor glaring at her in a way that made the youngest Weasley wish she had chosen to stay in bed that morning.


End file.
